Lower back pain (LBP) is one of humanity's most frequent complaints. In the U. S., acute lower back pain (also called lumbago) is the fifth most common reason for physician visits, and the lower back is the most common site of back injuries. About eight out of ten adults experience back pain at some point in their life, and five out of ten working adults have back pain every year. According to the U.S. National Library of Medicine, at any given point in time, at least 15% of individuals report that they are experiencing LBP. Worldwide 1 billion people are experiencing lower back pain right this minute.
Back pain usually originates from the muscles, nerves, bones, joints or other structures in the spine. The spine is a complex interconnecting network of nerves, joints, muscles, tendons and ligaments, all of which are capable of producing pain. Large nerves that originate in the spine and go to the legs and arms can make pain radiate to the extremities.
Back pain may have a sudden onset or can be a chronic pain; it can be constant or intermittent, stay in one place or radiate to other areas. It may be a dull ache, or a sharp, piercing or burning sensation. The pain may radiate into the brain, arms and hands as well as the legs or feet, and may include symptoms other than pain. These symptoms may include tingling, dizziness, weakness or numbness.
There have been many attempts of finding a way to end or alleviate back pain, especially lower pain back which is especially common. Some of the solutions to the back pain problem include certain exercises and stretching actions, belts or other devices that are worn, and medicinal pain killers which can often mask the pain for a while but do not address the cause of the pain.
Of all the solutions, one of the most promising was a specially-designed belt that when worn would reduce the pain. There have been many types of belts, and other worn devices, which have been made available. The functionality and actual effectiveness of the various belts and/or devices has varied—some designs have proven to be better than others. Unfortunately, no belt or belt combination design has adequately addressed the fundamental causes of lower back pain. What is needed is a belt or belt and device combination that is designed based upon actual physiology and knowledge of the causes of back pain. A belt that is designed in this manner would be able to effectively reduce injuries and the back pain that is regularly experienced.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. Patents are considered related.
PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUEDD235,788Eberhardt8 Jul. 1975D352,114Nicholson1 Nov. 1994D422,709Caswell11 Apr. 20001,776,864Cameron30 Sep. 19302,282,021Berunngfield5 May 19423,101,718Rocker27 Aug. 19633,603,316Lehman7 Sep. 19713,927,665Wax23 Dec. 19754,022,197Castiglia10 May 19774,475,543Brooks et al9 Oct. 19844,541,152DiMarco et al17 Sep. 19854,545,370Welsh8 Oct. 19854,833,730Nelson30 May 19894,836,194Sebastian et al6 Jun. 19895,040,524Votel et al20 Aug. 19915,176,131Votel et al5 Jan. 19935,188,586Castel et al23 Feb. 19935,363,863Lelli et al15 Nov. 19945,388,274Glover et al14 Feb. 1995